oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fugitive
}}The Fugitive is the 25th episode of Season 3. After catching him in the fridge, Oggy "kills" Dee Dee, not realizing that Dee Dee is just playing dead. As a result, Joey and Marky call a crime inspector to make this even worse for Oggy so that the police will arrest him. Plot The episode begins with the cockroaches hiding in celling lamp for Joey and Marky push Dee Dee to the fridge, he ate the meat and cookie, Oggy hides in the pickles and he catches him for Dee Dee's fake dead, Joey and Marky saw his fake dead and he was just been alive. Marky calls the police and the Inspector to arrest Oggy by Joey's orders, Inspector put strikes at his hand, so Oggy was running at the city and escape into Super Shop. Joey, Marky and Inspector tried find Oggy when he hides some vegetables and he sees the picture due to Oggy became a wanted. Oggy used the Chourroute Garnie to put his hair to walk to past them. Inspector notices Oggy and escaped it and He put some cat foods to escape. The cashier notices him wanted and she scream while the guards came to fight him, but Inspector says to guard he the agent. Marky got detected, Joey put detected at Oggy's back for Inspector and they can find Oggy in GPS. Oggy arrived at Jack's Home, so he locked all the doors, windows and toilet. Oggy starts a speaker and Jack turned it off, according to the polices who had arrived, Oggy hides at Jack's fridge. Jack wants Inspector busted Oggy at his fridge and he escaped into Jack's house. At the Airport, Oggy was trying to get into the jet, but the guard saw that mushrooms are not allowed, so he let the business men enter the jet. Oggy use glasses and light red nosses, but the detected door found something, Oggy put the toast baker, vacuum grass, can, coffee cup and the heavy object so Oggy can get into the jet. When Oggy opened the glasses and the light red nosses, all people escaped from Oggy and the police arrived for the guard that it had found him a wanted. At Oggy's Home, Dee Dee has all the food around his fridge, Oggy notices Dee Dee's fake dead from Marky and Joey's phone, then Oggy was trying to escape to cut the strikes from the escalator. Oggy falls at the sewer tunnel to Oggy's bathroom and he was trying to stop Dee Dee, but the police helicopter lift his house and all polices coming, The officer arrested him to the van at police station, Inspector saw Dee Dee's fake dead when the cockroaches did that. At the Police Station, Inspector apologize him, but he falls down the stairs, hit the skateboard men and crash at women's dog whlist all traffic is very crashed, the lamp falls into Inspector, Oggy was getting worse of traffic crashed. Gallery Inspector.jpg Tracking chip.png bandicam 2016-07-14 18-06-14-228.jpg Hqdefault (1)56.jpg The Fugitive 1.png The Fugitive 2.png The Fugitive 3.png The Fugitive 4.png Videos References Category:Episodes from season 3 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)